Poison
by Darkening Light 666
Summary: SEQUEL to Dangerous Tonight. The lights flashed in front of my eyes. The bodies writhed. The base pounded.Teeth sank into my neck. Jagger/OC


**Hello all! I hope you're all super excited for this story. I know I am! This is a big part of Lyle's story right here! I had so much fun writing and finishing the first part of the series, _Dangerous Tonight,_ and I'm going to have just as much fun coming up with this next part. I hope you have as much fun reading it!**

 **I would like to say that updates are going to be quite erratic for this story, and my other current story _Kagome Kagome,_ as I'm taking a bit of a step back from writing fanfiction and working on my first original novel, that I'd like to eventually get published. This doesn't mean that I'm abandoning either fic. I'm just putting a lot of my writing efforts into that story, rather than into fanfic writing. It'll make updates erratic as I work on the fics when when I'm winding down from intense original writing, but I definitely wont be stopping. I'd love to give you guys updates on the novel's process if you're at all interested?**

* * *

 **Usual warnings and disclaimers. I don't own Vampire Kisses. If you recognise something, I don't own it.**

 **And This fic is rated mature for a reason. Lyle has a loose tongue when provoked, and there'll be some violence, some illicit activities and much sex mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **This is a sequel story.**

 **Please, read the previous instalment: _Dangerous Tonight_ before reading this story. Things will make much more sense.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Tonight Sequel**

* * *

 **Poison**  
Vampire Kisses

Jagger Maxwell / OC

* * *

 **Bite I**

Evacuate

* * *

"Seriously, Jagger, what the fuck? Answer your _fucking_ phone!" I snapped my razr shut with a sharp crack, fuming as I paced back and forth my living room.

I wasn't usually so volatile. More often than not people actually commented on how chill I was, if you could believe it. Jagger, however, was pushing that right now.

"What is his fucking problem?" This question was directed to Fluffy, my boyfriend's pet Chilean Rose, who was sat atop the terracotta pot in his tank, watching me pace like a woman gone mad. I had been trying to get hold Fluffy's owner for days now. Since I had been abandoned at the cemetery nights ago with no word from him, I'd been hanging on my phone trying to get hold of him.

The fight he'd had with the towns prize soccer player, and token goth had left me worried. Jagger had fled the fight when the cemetery's keeper had appeared suddenly and unexpectedly, dragging his twin sister with him. In the mass panic of trying to escape before Jim caught any of us, I'd been dragged along with my brother, and had lost Jagger in the mess.

When I got home, Jagger hadn't been there, and he hadn't answered his phone.

He hadn't answered his phone for two days now.

Jagger and I had been here before, with him just falling off the map and not contacting me. That had ended up in a fight in the middle of Pinesville's high school parking lot during a game night, but was ultimately resolved with Jagger promising to at least text me if he was planning to go off the grid again, so I knew he was okay.

Had he done as he had promised me he would now that the had disappeared off the grid?

Had he fuck.

 _That_ was why I was currently yelling at Fluffy. I had little patience for people that didn't keep to their promises. I liked consistent and reliable people. I didn't want to be surrounded by flakes.

"Bastard."

Our relationship had been quite quick, in reality. We had met in a club while I was away from my home town for an archery competition and hit it off right away. He coincidentally had friends in my hometown, so when I had to go back, he had already been on his way there to visit with them. From there we had gone on a few dates and gotten very close. It wasn't often that I meshed so well with someone so quickly, as I had Jagger. Fuck, just a few nights ago I had even told him that I could see us being together _-_ _for eternity_ were the words I had used.

And he had fucking agreed with me.

Then disappeared.

My anger wasn't directed entirely at Jagger. No, a good portion of it was at myself as well. I usually prided myself in being able to cut people that are unreliable loose. It led to quite a lonely life, with just a handful of reliable friends in my possession, but I would rather have just a few good friends than be surrounded by people that I couldn't trust.

But I couldn't just cut Jagger loose.

I was pretty sure I was in love with the bastard, and cutting those strings was going to hurt like a fucking _bitch._

The couch creaked in protest when I threw myself onto it, and squealed even louder when my phone rang. I jumped up to answer it.

 _Eddie._

Not Jagger. The pit in my stomach had me cursing myself. When had I become _that_ girl? My life did not revolve around a fucking guy, and I was not going to let myself fall into that pit of miserable existence when my guy wasn't around.

"Hey," I greeted, settling down onto my couch again.

"Hey babe," my best friend replied on the line. "How's it going? He answered you yet?" Eddie really was my best friends. We'd known each other since I had defended him from his bullies back on the playground when we were little kids. Eddie was the person I went to when I needed to talk to someone, and he always knew what was going on with me. Now wasn't any different.

"No," I sighed. "Not even a fucking smoke signal."

Eddie made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. " _Dick._ So, I have an ulterior motive. Family party. Need a friend. Please be that friend. I don't think I can ask Jesse to bail me out of this one without getting some really weird questions from my parents."

A little laugh bubbled up. Oh, Eddie was perfect. When I wasn't feeling top of my game, he was always there to bring me out of my funk, with booze or hugs, or family parties that he didn't want to suffer alone, or with awkward questions about his sexuality. The best kind of friend, even if he was using me to avoid the awkward sexuality conversation. "I'm game to be your plus one. When?"

"I love you. Tomorrow. Come over about six? Henry's got a friend coming, too, and I could _really_ use your awful humour to get through the ten year olds running between my ankles. And if you wanna bring booze and disappear into the tree house? I wouldn't fight you."

Another laugh. "You'd think a family party was the worst torture in the world."

He gave a little snort. "That's coming from you?"

A frown tugged at my lips, but didn't stay for long. "Okay, I walked into that one. Point taken. At least your family still invites you to parties. Enjoy it. I'll be there at six on the dot, with booze, to make your miserable existence worth living," I teased, curling blonde and pink hair around my finger.

"You're the best. See you tomorrow. And I promise I'll listen to your Jagger troubles while we're there."

"Oh, you better. Plenty there to rant about. See you tomorrow." After making a few obnoxious kissing noises over Eddie's half-assed complaining, I hung up, shifting to lie back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a long moment.

Relief filled me. I was going to be able to sublimate my previously questionable maybe-breakup behaviour (was leaving angry voicemails at said maybe-ex bad? Yeah, it totally was) with alcohol and best friend at a tame family party. Maybe taking a day away from thinking about Jagger and him just disappearing into thin air would be good for me. I wasn't the fall into despair when your boy wasn't here sort of girl, and this week of moping and angry calls ad texts was driving even myself crazy.

"You know what, Fluffy? They're gonna need my brownies at that party."

* * *

"Lyle! It's so good to see you, dear!" Lila Trusdale greeted me with a bright smile and a hug. "Let me get a look at you. I haven't seen you in months!" She held me at arms lengths with firm hands on my shoulders, and her expression fell a little. "That's an interesting new look, sweetheart. That necklace was one that our Eddie bought you, right?"

My clothing of choice had been from my fairly new wardrobe that I had treated myself to a few weeks back, to try and fit in a little bit more with Jagger's style.

A red corset overlaid with a sheer black lace cami, super skinny black jeans, and screaming red Dr Marten style high heels. The necklace, the one part of my outfit that wasn't a Gothic-buy, was a delicate little piece of silver resting on my chest. My first archery competition had, predictably, been a total bust as far as wins had gone, but Eddie had made me feel a whole load better when he'd presented me with his version of a at-least-you-entered prize, a sweet silver bow and arrow charm on a dainty silver chain.

"Thank you. Yeah, he-"

"Lyle!" came the obnoxiously loud call from Eddie as he descended the stairs and swept past his mother. "Come on, foods going out back. Thanks mom!" He swept me away with an arm around my shoulders, leading me through the house. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm going to choke Henry with his glasses if he doesn't stop going on about Star Wars. I used to be that geeky and annoying. Can you believe I used to be that geeky?"

I laughed, elbowing him. "Don't try to kid yourself. You're still that geeky and annoying. When you get started with Lord of the Rings? Lord help us all. I know _way_ more about the Elvish race than I _ever_ wanted to know."

Eddie scoffed and jostled me as the two of us stepped out back, into their ridiculously large back yard. Christian was stood off to the left by the barbecue pit, taking up the stereotypical dad role in family barbecues happily. I peeled myself away from Eddie to greet Christian with a hug and to offer him a brownie. He took it with many compliments, and I left the pan on the already pretty packed table full of food set up next to the pit.

The two of us spent the next half an hour, as the sun set and the food cooked, trying to weasel our way out of conversation with Lila and occasionally Christian, and inching our way towards the tree house. The two bottles sat in my tote bag were just begging for the two of us to crack into them and start with the Jagger-rants. Lila was like a dog with a bone asking us both about how the university was treating us. The conversation wasn't ending, and our attempts at keeping up with the conversation was cracking.

But by this time, we were pretty much backed against the large tree and the conversation was finally over.

I was all for just hoisting myself up and scrambling into the safety of the tree house when all attention was diverted to the house. Henry made his first appearance of the night, running out of the house with a friend close behind him. Besides me Eddie groaned softly. His nightmares come true. A family party with ten year olds. Poor Eddie.

His groan was echoed by me when the ten year old that I didn't recognise was followed by family that I did. Dressed in her usual clunky fashion, and followed by her similarly dressed boyfriend, Raven Madision's attention was solely on me the second she stepped out into the garden. I wasn't quite ready to deal with her shoving anti-Jagger propaganda down my throat, but her purposeful tromp, and the stern look in her boyfriend's eyes told me that I wasn't going to escape this one, even if I made a mad climb for it now and locked the tree house door behind me.

"Lyle! You stopped talking to Jagger, right?" _Hello, Lyle. How have you been since I dragged you through the graveyard on a mad hunt to stop you boyfriend, who is a psychotic vampire, by the by, from turning half the school, and you into vampires, too?_

 _Just fine, thank you so much for asking, Raven!_ "Uh, yeah. You know what? Eddie and I haven't seen each other in a while. Exam period and all. We're gonna go catch up." I gave an awkward half-smile and reached up to nudge Eddie, who jumped into agreeing with me, taking a few steps back towards the house.

Bullet dodged.

"Lyle, wait." This time it was Alexander. "We need to know. To make sure you're safe."

"Safe?" Eddie echoed.

Bullet hit right on target, apparently. _Shit._

"What does he mean, safe? Is Jagger dangerous?" Eddie was way more frantic now.

"No," I snapped the same time Alexander and Raven insisted "yes."

"No. No he isn't dangerous, and no he isn't talking to me. He's been a total dick, and stopped talking to me cold turkey, for no fucking reason, since he got into that fight with _you._ " My glare was strong on a suddenly hesitant-looking Alexander. "He's not talking to me. _Are you happy?_ " Silence, though Raven looked like she wanted nothing more than to pounce on me. "Great. C'mon, Eddie."

We only made a small detour to grab some food, before disappearing into the house.

Eddie lasted until we were half way up the stairs to finally let loose what he'd been wanting to ask. "Dangerous? Is Jagger dangerous?"

" _No!_ " I shook my head and gave a frustrated sigh as we made our way to his room, untouched since he moved into the university dorms. "No, Raven has this ridiculous notion that Jagger's this bad guy that only wants to hurt people. He's _never_ shown any violent behaviour to me whatsoever. He'd never once been _dangerous_. Just a dick."

I slammed his bedroom door behind us and huffily dropped into my chair. "No," I replied before he could ask. "That didn't help." My fingers ran through my hair roughly as my eyes turned to the door. "He never hurt me. He was a little creepy at times, and he clearly has communication issues, but he was never dangerous. I didn't need them poking at the fact that he hasn't talked to me, and being _pleased_ about it. Did you see how relieved the two of them were? Just- _ugh!_

"I've become _that_ girl." I threw my hands up. "After years of being the confident sexy girl, the one that comes and goes when I have what I want. Slut, sure. I can live with that. But I've always prided myself on not being that girl. Change myself for a man? Fuck that! But then I meet him, and he's different and funny and, yeah, a little creepy and totally not my type, physically, but there's something there. And look at me! I'm falling apart because he stopped talking to me. I'm _not_ that girl, I tell myself, as I leave him another angry voice mail. I'm _totally_ that girl. I'm such a fucking hypocrite. And in all my misery over Jagger being a dick, I have those two at the edge of my mind, happy that I'm feeling like this! Say something!"

Eddie stared at me for a long moment, then shook his head. "You need a drink."

"Damn fucking right I do. Gimme." I gestured for him to pass over the tote bag that I had dumped by his door, and he did so obediently.

* * *

The night was over, Eddie and I had spent the entirety of it in his bedroom, drinking and sharing in each others problems.

I had Jagger and all his fun baggage, gag me. He'd met a guy he kind of liked, but didn't want to start anything because he was still firmly keeping the fact that he was bi a secret from his parents, not sure how they'd respond. And we both had end of year uni drama to deal with.

We'd had a lot to talk about over our booze.

And now I was a little drunk, a little more cheerful than I was when I stepped into the Trusdale house, and quite comfortable as I snuggled into my own bed that night. Cat, for the first time in a few days, was curled up on the pillow next to me.

I was good.

That rant was something I really needed. I felt so much lighter.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand next to me, and I groaned, reaching out to pick it up. Who was texting me this late? I was pretty sure it was close to three AM, and I was in a good mood and just wanted to sleep.

That good mood sapped away very quickly when I flipped my phone open and saw the name attached to that text.

"You fucking cock."

 _Jagger Maxwell._

* * *

 **I think the one thing I didn't like with this chapter was just how much Lyle swore. I'm trying to keep this story fairly innocent. There have been mentions of sex and a few swear words, but I haven't been particularly excessive or explicit with it all in this story. But an upset Lyle has a loose tongue, and Lyle has been pretty upset this chapter.**

 **I enjoyed her rant this chapter, too. Lyle is generally a true to herself character, and seeing her bring up her flaws is nice. Makes her more human in my opinion. Lyle has flaws and she can admit them.**


End file.
